


“Your choice: Life or Death?

by Hero101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Drowning, Capture, Gen, Torture, bound and gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero101/pseuds/Hero101
Summary: Lance, Keith, and Shiro are captured by the Galra. They don’t know what happened, but they must try to escape.





	“Your choice: Life or Death?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eclipsewolf18](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eclipsewolf18).



Shiro’s POV  
We were on a Galra ship. It was Zarkon’s star-ship. I recognized it from the Karbrose mission. I looked around and I heard some groaning beside me. I looked and to my surprise, I saw Keith and Lance wake up. I tried to reach up to comfort Keith, but my hands were tied behind my back and my legs were tied together. I looked up at Keith because he and Lance were both in chairs and I saw that they were bound the same way. They both had chains restraining them. I had ropes around my wrists and legs. For them the chains were binding there forearms to the arms and their ankles to legs of their chairs. It was hard for me the see my brother this way.  
“Shiro,” I heard Keith shudder out, “I can’t take another one of those blows.” He was referring to the blows in the previous session.  
**Keith was being very stubborn. He didn’t want to tell the commanders anything. He already had a bruise on his face from the unbearably painful punch he got from Commander Lahn.**  
“Keith, stay strong, I have a plan.” Right then I heard the door open behind me. After a sharp pain on the side of my head, I was out.

Keith’s POV:  
As they dragged Shiro away from me, I did the most shameful thing a brother could do. I turned my head and cried. As I cried I realized the chains loosened on my left arm. I looked down and the chains were gone.  
I heard Lance say, in a very dry voice, “Dude, you’ve got powers.” I looked at him with a very worried look because his throat was so dry.  
“Lance, your voice,” I said, “You need water.” I was so scared I tried to bargain every session without Shiro.

Shiro’s POV:  
I woke up very slowly to a bad pain on the side of my head. I tried to move my left arm to touch it, but I found that I was restrained. And I heard voices. They were not the kind you want to hear when you’re stuck on a battleship being tortured, but the kind you dread hearing.  
“Poke him to see if he’s awake,” I heard Commander Lahn say, “Not with the hot iron.”  
I felt the pole near my scalp. I tried to move my head, but found that I couldn’t. I had some sort of helmet on my head. It poked me and I tried to slap them with my hand. That was a fatal mistake. Commander Lahn said, “Open your eyes, boy.” I had no choice. He would have hit me again. He’s not the kind of person who is used being disobeyed. Also not the kind of person you want to disobey. Not because he was nice, but because he was mean.  
I saw the brand and it wasn’t Voltron. It was a cross with a sunset behind it. I felt it get hot near my cheek. I thought, “Oh, quiznaking shit. Once that brand is on, I’m his property.”  
It touched my cheek, I kept my yells in, but the iron was getting hotter. And I let a yelp escape from my throat. But I didn’t realize that I said the most revealing word, “Keith.”

Keith’s POV:  
Shiro came back and I saw the brand on him. Commander Lahn put him back next to me. I looked at the commander and said, “What did you do to him?”  
“Keith,” said Shiro, “Look at me.”  
I looked at Shiro his eyes were so kind despite the deep cuts, bad bruises and burn marks. Most peculiarly, he was smiling at me. It was hard to tell with all those burn marks, but I knew he was smiling. He said, “Everything will be okay.”  
At that, Commander Lahn and Bogh took his arms, strapped them to a wall, and tied a knotted gag into his mouth. He could no longer speak. He could only mumble random protests.  
Both commanders walked up to me and Lance. Lance gave them an upward, angry look. But both of them were looking at me. They were about to torture me. Lance and I both knew it. Commander Bogh grabbed my hair, pulled it back, and they pressed a button that put Lance in a body of water, and I was looking at Commander Lahn.  
“We will give you two choices,” Commander Bogh said in my ear.  
Commander Lahn said, “Fulfill your destiny and be the prince of the Galra or…” before he finished his sentence, he took his hand and push Lance underwater and continued, “… your friends will die.”

Shiro’s POV:  
Since I was unable to speak, I didn’t try and help my brother. But, he was under so much pressure. I wanted to say something. But, Commander Lahn said, “Let me make it more appealing to you. Life for your friends or death?  
Keith was under so much pressure, he practically shouted, “Life!” And after words Commander Bogh let go of my brother’s hair, freed and ungagged me, and Commander Lahn let Lance out of the water. I ran to Keith once they unchained him from his chair.  
“Shiro,” shuttered Keith as he hugged me.  
“I’m fine, Keith. I’m okay.” I told him.  
Keith looked back and he saw Lance on the ground. He shouted, “Lance!” and he ran over to him. Once Keith was on his knees next to Lance, Lance coughed up water that was in his lungs from almost drowning. Keith sighed in relief as Lance looked at him.  
Keith’s POV:  
I hugged Lance so relieved that he was okay. He said, “Keith, please don’t do this.”  
“It was the only way they’d let you and Shiro go.” I said.  
Shortly after, Commander Lahn took my arm and pulled me away from my brother and my friend.  
Before we left the room, I woke up. A nightmare. It was just a horrible nightmare. No one was captured. I ran to the lounge and saw that Lance was there. I ran to him and hugged him. He was very confused. I told him about the dream and Shiro put his hand on my shoulder calming me down before embracing me in his own arms.  
Back at the castle, I knew that I was safe and no one was captured, missing or hurt. I didn’t have to become the Galra prince. And at least, Lance and Shiro are okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed. Comment if you want more.
> 
> My question is: Who would you be in this situation?
> 
> I will respond to your answers if you elaborate on why.


End file.
